Amaranthine
by TheGiftofSight
Summary: "The Original family has awoken & the Witch seeks to destroy " Alissan must return to Mystic Falls to protect the ones she loves & the man she thought she'd left behind, Aeliana must come to terms with her change & the darkness within her, Elijah/OC, Kol/OC
1. Character Descriptions

**This is my first, and likely only, TVD story. I own nothing but my two OC's Alíssandra & Aelíana and my eventual villain OC Kalinda.**

**Amaranthine definition: Eternally beautiful and unfading; everlasting. **

* * *

Name: Alissan Katlina Dyra (current), Aliss Katlín Dýrovna (1000-1500 AD), born Alíssandra Kaðlína Dýridóttir (156-1000 AD)

Status: Witch/Original Vampire Hybrid, descendant of Asteria, Lady of the Stars & Patron of Immortals, daughter of Dýri and Arnkatla, sister of Eiláfr, ancestral blood relative of Aelíana.

Age: Appears to be around 22, actually around 1,858.

Personality: As a vampire, very controlled, methodical, honorable, strong-willed, independent, values family highly, intelligent, loyal, moral, yet willing to kill, maim, and torment when it suits her needs. As a witch, defiant, feisty, sarcastic, silly and funny around Stefan, who is one of her oldest friends, flirty and sassy with Kol, her true partner in crime.

Habits: Adapts socially to every new era, often overly sarcastic or short with Damon or Elena, does not feed from the vein, will use blood bags when needed, doesn't show her fangs or bloody eyes, curses in the Nordic language, speaks with an American accent.

Powers: Control over the elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Metal, Electricity, Darkness & Light), telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, Sight, super speed (faster than any vampire), healing, force-field generation, spell casting, potion making, memory scanning, immense strength (stronger than any vampire), accelerated self-healing, heightened senses, increase durability, vervain detection, compulsion, mind manipulation, immortality.

Appearance: 5'9", beautiful, long & curly brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, her style has adapted to each era, so currently she wears jeans, a t-shirt or button down shirt, a black leather jacket, and black steel-toed combat boots, not long before that, she took to nice suits; silver eyes with amber and white streaks originating around the pupil, wears an onyx ring with a platinum band that hides another stone, and a mithril northern star immortality pendant with a matching chain.

* * *

Name: Aeliana Andersson (current), Aelíana Níamara Anderssra (972-1900 AD)

Status: Witch/Vampire hybrid of a lesser nature than her Original relative Alíssandra, descendant of Rhea, Lady of the Earth & Patron of Witches, daughter of Anders & Tianine, friend of Elijah & Rebekah, childhood best friend & love interest of Kol.

Age: appears to be around 20, actually around 1,040.

Personality: Blunt, sharp-tongued, possesses a particular wisdom, highly intelligent, strong-willed, independent, fiercely loyal, her moral values run the gambit, silly & relaxed around Kol (as humans), stubborn, defiant, cares a great deal about her loved ones, extremely protective of Kol and takes any betrayal of him personally, her personality takes a dark turn after she is found: she's quiet, meticulous, devious, sinister, violent, unstable, and actually a lot like a slightly more dangerous version of Kol.

Habits: Will show her fangs and bloody eyes when angered, often says what's on her mind, no matter who it may insult, is somewhat impulsive and can rush into something without thinking, has a knack for discerning people's intentions & uses it often, speaks with a British accent.

Powers: Control over the element of Earth, telepathy, telekinesis, super speed (as fast as any of the Original family), force-field generation, spell casting, potion making, heightened strength (as strong as any in the Original family), accelerated self-healing, heightened senses, increased durability, vervain detection, compulsion, mind manipulation, immortality.

Appearance: 5'9", beautiful, long auburn hair that goes to mid-back, silver eyes it emerald green lines emanating from the pupil, wears an array of clothing from casual (such as jeans, shirts & heels, sometimes paired with a pea coat) to mini-dresses & skirts usually in some shade of green or black, occasionally will wear long dresses, wears a platinum band with an emerald that hides another stone, and a mithril white tree pendant, with a pentagram etched on the trunk, on a matching chain.

* * *

**Usually I post the prologue with the character descriptions but the prologue is really long so yeah.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Viking Country, c. 176 AD_

It was nightfall.

We had stopped the _skíðblaðnir_ at port, waiting to sail again when the sun rose.

My father, Dýri, had built a fire for us to camp around for the night. Mother, Arnkatla, had made the evening meal and then settled into sleep.

I looked at Eiláfr, my younger brother, who was also asleep, tired from the day's journey, and smiled. He was young, yet so strong and courageous. He would make a fine warrior someday.

Father sat down next to me and pulled me close. "Alíssandra, it has been a long journey, _dóttir_. I can see much is on your mind."

"You must not worry _faðir_. I am fine." I smiled up at him. I adored my father, he had done so much to protect and take care of us.

He even trained me in the ways of the _hermaðr_, warriors of our land. He did not see women as weak or defenseless.

Although, being married to Mother would have set him straight if he had.

"Get some sleep. I will tend to the fire tonight. You need your strength for tomorrow."

Father held my face and kissed the top of my head. "Alright. I shall sleep, _dóttir_. I know how stubborn you can be."

I smiled as he got up and found his way to Mother, where he laid down and slept.

I sat deep in thought, staring at the flame. The feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach grew. Something terrible awaited us on our journey, I just knew it.

* * *

_Southernmost Viking Country, 8 days later_

Darkness surrounded me as I awoke. My head throbbed and I felt blood on my face and strangely, on my tongue.

Dead. They were all dead. Mother, Father, Eiláfr, our soldiers, even Tobba, our dog.

They had come in the night, strange men who wielded some unseen force. We were not prepared.

The southern country had always been peaceful, but not that night. They ambushed us while we slept, cutting down our men.

I watched Eiláfr pick up the sword of a fallen soldier and charge one of the men. His neck was snapped before he even reached him.

Mother screamed, but my voice failed me. Horror held me fast and the last thing I saw before blackness took over was the hearts of my parents being torn from their chests.

* * *

The floor was cold and hard. I was not on the shore by our ship anymore.

The room I was in was large and dark. I could see a small sliver of light coming from what must have been the door.

I got up slowly, my head still aching, the metallic taste of blood lingering in my mouth.

The hunger came on fast, unexpected in its strength. But what was it that I hungered for?

I heard voices as I reached the door.

_She will be waking soon. Then we shall see if this magic of yours works. A man spoke harshly, seemingly impatient._

A woman answered him._ It will work. This magic is old and powerful. It will give her immortality, strength and speed. It will make her better than she was before._

The man huffed in response.

_You will see. And then you will have this magic for yourself. You and your men will be unstoppable._

_We had better be, or you will pay dearly old woman._

They must have sensed me by the door because it suddenly swung open, revealing a tall, pale man and a very dark woman.

The man grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

The light was disorienting, so I did not see what the woman had handed me to drink. If I had, I would have flung it far across the room.

Instead, unseeing, I put the cup to my lips and gulped it down.

My eyes widened as I recognized the taste and gagged. Blood. They had given me blood to drink.

As horrified as I was, I wanted more. I couldn't understand it.

I covered my face with my hands as pain flashed in my jaw and I opened my mouth to ease it.

I felt extra teeth force their way out of my gums.

All at once, my emotions magnified. My terror, sadness and most of all, my anger.

I lunged at the man and the impact threw him across the room. I was stunned.

I ran up to him, moving faster than I could blink. He stuck his knife in my stomach.

The pain only intensified my anger and I snapped his neck.

The woman reached out to work magic on me, but it had no effect.

I narrowed my eyes and to my astonishment, she flew into the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

The next moments passed by in a blur and before I knew it, everyone was dead.

There was blood running down from my mouth and I stood in the center of all the carnage, all at once elated and sickened by what I had done, sobbing and laughing until darkness took over.

* * *

_Albion, c. 946 AD_

Seven hundred and seventy years had passed since that horrible night.

In that time I had learned what I had become.

_Draugr._

The Albionites called them _Vampirim_ or vampyre. An Original, which meant many things.

I had become a thing of old tales, myths meant to scare children.

Not long after that night, I was found by a two curiously dressed women. They looked no older than I, and yet they spoke a language long dead to the earth.

They called themselves Onua and Cassandra, chief priestesses of Asteria. I vaguely remembered names like that from the stories my mother used to tell me as a child.

Onua took me to a castle far from the Viking Country. There I learned all I needed to know about myself.

They gave me a ring with a black stone on it, that hid a smaller blue stone inside. It allowed me to walk in the sun, without fear of burning, though its light could not kill me even without the ring.

They trained me in combat, both armed and unarmed.

I learned to be faster than any other vampyre, to be stronger.

They taught me to adapt to every new era and with almost 800 years of practice, I had it down to a 'T.'

When my training was done, Asteria appeared. She was my ancestor, the Lady of Stars, the one my mother had told me about. I had thought it was all just a myth.

She taught me the ways of magic. I was the first, and only, vampyre and witch hybrid.

Asteria explained while it was true no servant of nature could be an abomination at the same time, I kept my powers because no child of Anadríal, the first of our line, had ever served nature. They commanded it.

I absorbed everything I was taught. I could hide my vampyre side and pass as a human, no one, not even another vampyre, would ever know the difference thanks to my magic.

I chose to make my new life in Albion, among the southern country. But as fate would have it, a wave of anti-witch hysteria swept through the land.

When the chance arose, I made passage to the new world, on a ship filled with Viking settlers.

For a moment, the memories flooded back, memories of the life I lived so long ago.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, New World, c. 956 AD_

Vikings weren't the only people on that ship. Some easterners had come along as well.

The Petrovas were one such family. On these shores, they bore a daughter, Tatia. She was a beauty. But I knew her face well. She was the image of Onua.

The priestess had told me her line would cause great chaos in the world. Men would follow after them, and vampyres, long eradicated, would rise once more with the blood of her descendants.

So I stayed with that family, serving as a companion to the girl, staying hidden behind a mask from all the rest of the settlers._ Principessa Scuro:_ An Old Italian _mascarada_ that I had acquired before my sojourn to Albion.

When Tatia came of age, she had many suitors vying for her hand.

None loved her more than the sons of Mikael, a Viking lord from a place near my old home.

Their names were Elijah and Niklaus.

Tatia, of course, could not seem to choose one. She told me once that if I would stop hiding from the villagers and make myself known, I could have one of them for myself.

The realization that being seen by the villagers was a mistake did not come to me until it was too late.

I was foolish one night and... I fell in love.

But I knew I could not have him. His heart, at least part of it, belonged to Tatia, just as the hearts of all the village boys did.

I knew then I was a complete fool, for I loved him anyway.

While there, I also discovered blood relatives of mine. A couple, Anders and Tianine, had a daughter, Aelíana. After her parents died, I became her guardian and taught her about her gift of magic.

She held sway over the earth and had some talent with healing and medicine. She was gifted and strong, a force to be reckoned with.

She was also beautiful, sharp-tongued and witty. That garnered the attention of many lads who weren't vying for Tatia. Including the second youngest son of Mikael, Kol. They had been best friends from childhood, but the entire village knew that he fancied her, although he was betrothed to another girl.

They were inseparable, though she would not let him speak of his love for her, as she respected his father's choice for the arranged marriage. Everyone was aware, however, that she refused any offer of betrothal that came her way, because she loved him as well.

Had I been able, I would have found some way to convince Mikael to let his son marry Aelí, as Kol called her.

But soon the time came for Tatia's destiny to be fulfilled.

Ester, wife of Mikael, and Ayana, first of what would be known as the Bennett witches, used Tatia's blood to bring about the fourth wave of Originals.

Vampyres would once again walk the earth.

It was done. And so I made my leave, meant to wander the earth until the Petrova doppelgänger returned once more.

But not before I saw him one last time. I knew what he would become and I accepted it.

He, however, could never know what I was. And so he saw what he believed to be my death.

_Mors mea vita tua…_

* * *

_England c. 1492_

I had been called once again to watch over the Petrova line. The next doppelgänger had been born and I cared for her as she grew.

As history seemed to repeat itself, young Katerina had a child out of wedlock.

Her parents took the child from her and she never saw the girl again.

I made sure the baby was taken care of by a proper, loving family.

Katerina and I later fled Bulgaria and came to England.

She met a young vampire named Trevor who fell for her immediately. He brought us to the castle of the sons of a wealthy landowner.

The feeling of dread grew within me and I begged Katerina for us to leave. I did not want to watch fate destroy the life of this girl. I had grown to care deeply for her. She was nothing like Tatia; she was kind, innocent, and loving.

She just smiled and told me that everything was fine.

The girl did not know of her ancestors or of her connection to the curse placed upon the Original Hybrid.

So we stayed and Trevor introduced her to a man whose image shook me to my core.

"Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah."

If Elijah was there, then Niklaus would be also.

I needed to convince Katerina to leave before it was far too late.

"A pleasure my lord." She curtsied and offered him her hand.

"The pleasure's mine," he kissed it gently, "Katerina."

His eyes flickered to me. "And who is this?"

Katerina smiled. "This is Aliss, my lord. She is my companion. She watches over me and has done so my whole life."

"Aliss? Hmm." He looked as though he was trying to solve the puzzle of my familiarity.

He held out his hand and I gave him mine. He kissed it as he done with her, still puzzled.

The touch of his lips sent an old, familiar chill through me. I fought to ignore it.

"If you wouldn't mind terribly, may I borrow Katerina?"

"I do not leave her side. Not even for handsome noblemen, my lord." I clenched my jaw, my voice like iron.

She smiled again, and squeezed my hand trying to reassure me. "Forgive me, my lord. She is very protective of me. Aliss fears something dreadful will happen to me soon."

"No apologies, I understand completely. Then, my lady, would you mind walking with us."

I nodded briefly.

After a while, I began to feel the dread build again.

"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked Elijah.

"Fashionably late..." He eyed me again and then we all turned around. "He likes to make an entrance."

Suddenly, his face lit up and he pointed at the staircase. "Here he is."

"Katerina, may I introduce to you, the lord Niklaus."

Niklaus stared at her, like a wolf spotting his prey.

Almost instinctively, a low growl rumbled in my throat. If I had been a dog, my hackles would have been raised.

Elijah glanced over at me, his suspicion growing.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus." He smiled at her and turned to me. "And who is your lovely companion?"

He went to kiss my hand and I glared daggers at him. Niklaus withdrew his hand, tucking away an amused smile, and turned back to her.

She looked at me and her eyes begged me to be kind. "She is Aliss, my lord. My oldest friend."

I just stood there, silent and watching.

"From where have you come Katerina?"

"I'm new to town, my lord." She seemed quite taken with him.

Elijah interjected. "Katerina is from Bulgaria."

"_Zdraveĭ,_ Katerina." He pulled out his Bulgarian and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

They both chuckled.

"Very good." She grinned at him and then at Elijah.

Niklaus turned to him. "Do you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her."

"No, not at all. Happy birthday, brother."

He turned and led her away.

I moved to go after them but Elijah held my arm, using his vampire strength to keep me there.

He shook his head at me and I glared up at him.

"Lady Aliss, is it?"

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois, early 2012_

After the turn of Katerina, I settled in America once more in the 1860s.

Onua and Cassandra helped me adapt to every change in the American society.

It was now 2012.

I was dealing with a bit of a mess that some vampires had caused in my little corner of the world.

Those same vampires were standing in front of me right then.

"Now I want you to take this," I handed the first one a wooden stake, "and drive it through your heart." Compulsion was something I had mastered quickly in my 800 years living in secret.

The young vampire looked quite frightened, although he did exactly as I said. Not that he had a choice.

The girl spoke up. "How can you compel him? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

I shrugged and blinked innocently, smiling. "I'm a special vampire."

"Are you an Original?"

"Hm."

"The rest of you are free to go." I stepped out of the doorway.

One tried to speed past me. Unfortunately for him, I was much faster.

I ripped his heart out.

The last two came at me and suffered the same fate.

I pulled out my handkerchief and cleaned the blood from my hands.

Shaking the hair out of my face, I looked up to see Onua and Cassandra.

"It is time we prepared for your return to Mystic Falls. The Original family has been awoken & the Witch seeks to destroy them." As always, Onua spoke first and Cassandra followed.

"But you will not return as a vampire."

"Ah. So witch it is. There are those there that know what I am." I magicked the cloth clean again and put it away.

"The son of Sthenelus is worthy of the trust you have placed in him. His knowledge is of no danger to you."

"And the Mikaelson brothers?"

"Beware of your fondness for the Original Hybrid. We cannot ascertain his intentions. He is a mystery to us. As for the youngest son of Mikael, he is loyal to you, and could not bear to betray your trust."

"There is another of your bloodline, hidden away by the Original Hunter. She is the child of Rhea, and her destiny is tied to yours. Find her. Release her. But beware, she is not the same girl she once was. There is a wicked darkness and instability to her now."

They vanished and I looked down.

There was blood on my shoes. _Helvete._

* * *

**___Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review so I can fix anything that's wrong, or address any questions you may have. :)_**

**___Here are the translations of words not in English:_**

**___skíðblaðnir - ship_**

**___faðir - father  
_**

**___hermaðr - warrior  
_**

**___dóttir - daughter  
_**

**___Draugr - Vampire  
_**

**___Principessa Scuro - "dark princess"  
_**

**___mascarada - mask  
_**

**___Mors mea, vita tua - "My death, your life"  
_**

**___Helvete - Shit_**


	3. Reunited

******Thanks to Black Wolf Lady for your comment! Glad you liked it so far. Hopefully it stays that way. :) Also thanks Cath, luffs you.  
**

**This story starts during the third season of TVD and will continue through the current one (season 5) and the first season of the spin-off if I can stomach it. There will be quite a few flashbacks that explain everyone's relationships to the OCs. So yeah, here's Chapter One. Feel free to review if you have any questions of advice on how I can perhaps better my story. Thank you & enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Reunited  
**

_Chicago, early 2012_

I had finished cleaning the blood from the carpet and my shoes. The bodies had been disposed of, and my house was clean and quiet once more.

After a nice long, hot shower, I suddenly sensed a presence in my domain. One I had not felt for over a hundred years.

I sped out into my living room to find him standing there. "Kol!" I leapt at him, knocking us both onto the couch.

He laughed and hugged me. "Well, well, well. Look at you! After all this time, you're still the most magnificent creature to walk this earth."

"And you're still the same flirtatious wretch you were when- how long's it been? Over a century now?"

"Just about. Now unless you're planning to take things in a more intimate direction, and I can assure you, you'd hear no objections from me, might I suggest you put on some clothes?" He smiled as his eyes traveled downward.

I quickly slapped him on the head. I was in just a towel.

"Ow!" He laughed as I got up.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

I got dressed in black jeans, a blue V-neck shirt, my leather jacket and some black combat boots.

After I was finished, I took Kol to my favorite local bar.

It took us mere moments to get all caught up. Not much had happened in the last century of my life since Kol had been daggered by Niklaus.

I noticed that for a moment, he sat quietly, staring at nothing.

"Do you ever think about her?"

It took him a moment to realize I had asked him something.

He then looked at me, pain apparent in his eyes. "Only in those rare moments that I allow myself to feel. You know, in all my time on this earth, I haven't found anyone like her."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, New World, c.989_

"Come on, Kol! We'll miss it if you don't hurry!" Aelíana laughed, looking back to make sure her best friend was running behind her.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" He grinned at her as she ran backwards for a few steps. "What is it you want me to see?"

"Look!" She pointed up to the sky and Kol, emerging from the forest, was awe-struck.

The sky was red, purple, orange, blue, green, pink, just every color one could think of. It was a rare sight.

She sat down in the grass and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"It's... incredible!"

"I know. Mother told me when I was young, that when this happens, it means that on this night someone will find their true love."

She looked at him and smiled wide. He returned the expression and wrapped his arm around her.

"Now that is an interesting idea."

They leaned their heads together and watched as the colors shift.

The colors began to fade after a few hours and by then, they were both lying on the grass, his arm wrapped around her, holding her against him. Her head was on his chest and she wore a soft smile on her lips.

"Kol!"

They could hear his mother shout his name.

The two of them sighed and got up, realizing it was time to go home.

"Well, I suppose it is time to get back." Aelíana brushed the grass off her dress.

"Yeah, Mother is calling, she'll worry herself to death if I don't get back."

They went back through the forest and Kol walked her to her hut.

"_Góða nótt_, Kol. _Sof þú vel_."

He hesitated as she turned to go. Making up his mind, he grabbed her arm, turning her back around and pulled her close. He lowered his lips to hers and he felt her gasp at the electric shock between them.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands against his chest as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

Their embrace lasted for what seemed like forever, before he gently pulled away.

"_Góða nótt_, _min lítt blóm_."

* * *

I smiled sadly for Kol. Their first kiss.

It had to be a bittersweet memory for him, looking back on the kiss he had shared with a girl who his father had killed in cold blood.

His little flower, he had called her. I knew he truly loved her.

I thought back to what Cassandra had said. _There is another of your bloodline, hidden away by the Original Hunter... find her..._

What had Mikael done? Could he possibly have hidden away the girl that his youngest son had believed to be his humanity?

And if he had, how had she survived all these years? She was a witch, but she was still mortal. It is only when we find our destined love that we are given the choice to become immortal like the first of our family.

Hm. I had things to think about. I knew I wouldn't tell Kol about this until I had proof it was her. No point in extending his agony for it to turn out to be someone different.

"So, are you coming or what?"

"Hm?" He'd been saying something.

"I said, my mother is throwing a ball tomorrow evening, and _I_ need a date." He smiled deviously.

I grinned back. "That is not even the proper way to ask a lady to a ball."

He rolled his eyes dramatically and got on one knee, his arms extended forward at me, like in some Shakespearean play.

"Oh, dear..."

He put on his most serious face possible, though his eyes were alight with laughter. "Alíssandra, eternal moonrise of my existence, will you come to the ball with me tomorrow evening?"

"Ehh..."

He pursed his lips together in mock annoyance and shook his head.

I laughed. "Of course I will, Kol! I need a bit of fun anyhow."

* * *

_Dyra Residence, Mystic Falls, the next morning_

I sat on the ground in the basement of my old house, surrounded by candles.

In my hands was a branch of the white tree, I was using it as a focus.

I closed my eyes and sank deep into my subconscious, searching for her.

* * *

_Underground Tomb, Island, somewhere off the coast of Nova Scotia  
_

I sat there in the darkness, as I had done for the last thousand years. He never explained why.

Why had Mikael turned me? Why had he imprisoned me here, in a pit next to an entombed immortal?

It had taken every last bit of effort I could muster to keep myself from going insane. But I was losing my foothold on reality.

My memories began to fade, and I struggled to hold on to them. They were my last vestiges of humanity. Soon, however, I was left with only one.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, New World, c. 992_

Alíssandra was gone. Elijah had killed her, unable to control his blood lust in the moments of his transition.

Aelíana was alone.

Ever since she had gone, Joren, and his father Blayce had been relentless in their efforts to convince her to marry him. He was beautiful, but shallow, cruel, and lacked substance.

Why he'd decided he wanted her for a wife, she'd never understand. But he and his father would not give up.

They even sent his sister, Kalinda, to try her hand at it.

Aelí suspected she had only done so because she had her eye on Kol. She'd been after him for years now, and apparently, his change had not dampened her interest. She wanted Kali nowhere near him, though it had nothing to do with her feelings for him.

She was evil. The witch could feel it in her bones. Her heart was full of darkness and she snuck around the village like a serpent, trying to get him alone.

She'd be the worst possible thing for him. She'd drive him to the darkest side of himself and never allow him to come back.

Eventually, Aelíana tired of them and told them no, quite publicly. And she'd meant it.

"This is the last time I will say it, son of Blayce: I will _not_ marry you! I will not be with you! I do not want you! So leave me alone!"

"Holding out for your monster boy? You'd choose that _creature_ over me?!"

She turned back around and marched up to Joren. "That _creature_, as you call him, is more of a man than you'll _ever_ be! And yes, I would gladly choose him over a foul-tempered, hollow, empty-headed, vain, ignorant _barbarian_ like you!"

He looked shocked for a moment before his beautiful face contorted into an ugly mask of rage. He lifted his hand and struck her across the face so hard that she hit the ground.

Joren continued to strike and kick her until, as her mind cried out for help, the branches of a nearby tree knocked him back.

Vines shot up from the ground to lash at him and he stumbled backwards, afraid.

It was the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

She woke up in her hut, stiff and sore. When she moved, pain shot through her entire body.

As she sat up, an effort that was ruthlessly agonizing, Kol burst through the entrance, worry lining his expression.

"Aelíana!" He rushed to her bedside, gently grabbing her face.

"It's alright, I'm—agh!"

He'd accidentally pressed the bruise on her cheek. "Who did this to you?" His voice shook.

"Kol, please. Don't."

He looked at her and knew who it was. "I'll kill him." Anger flashed in his dark eyes and he got up, heading to the door.

"No!" She struggled to stand. That did not go well; her legs buckled and she cried out in pain.

Kol turned back around and ran to help her up. He was so much stronger now that he was a vampire.

"Kol, please. Don't kill him. It's not who you are."

He looked at her, she could tell he was struggling with it.

"Why... why did he do this?"

She recounted what had been said earlier.

"You called him a 'foul-tempered, hollow, empty-headed, vain, ignorant barbarian?'" His eyebrows were raised and he laughed.

"That's exactly what he is."

His face suddenly turned sad. "And what am I? I mean look at me. What does that make me? He's right. I am a monster."

Aelíana shook her head and put her hand on his cheek. "You are better than he is. You are _not_ a monster. You're my best friend, my greatest defender, my constant joy... my _everything_."

The sadness faded from his eyes and was replaced by an emotion she had forced him to deny while he had still been betrothed to another girl.

He put his forehead to her. "I need to hear you say it, little flower."

"I love you." She looked him in the eyes and made sure he knew she meant it. "I love you, only you, _always _you."

Like lightning, she was wrapped up tight in his embrace.

He lowered his lips to hers and she surrendered to him immediately.

Kol deepened the kiss, untying her hair and running his fingers through it.

A soft moan escaped her throat as he slid his tongue past her lips.

The next thing she knew, they were underneath her blanket and he kissed her neck while she slid her hands through his hair.

As desire swept through them both, he pulled away, turning his face so she couldn't see it.

"Kol... Kol, what's wrong?"

She grabbed his face, forcing it back towards her.

His eyes were blood-red with the veins risen around them and she could see his fangs.

He sped over to the wall, fighting for control.

Aelí got up, wrapped herself in the blanket and walked over to him.

"Look at me. _Look at me_,_ Kol_."

He finally did.

She just smiled and ran her fingers over the veins near his eyes.

"When I say I love you, I mean _all_ of you."

Then she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, not caring about his fangs.

Slowly, his eyes returned to normal and his fangs disappeared.

He pulled her closer and in a blur of passion and complete rapture, they made love until the early hours of the morning.

As she fell asleep, content in his embrace, he stroked her hair and whispered softly to her.

"I love you, my little flower."

* * *

_The Island_

As I came to the end of that memory, I could feel the odd sensation of someone else's power probing around my subconscious.

Someone was looking for me.

* * *

_Dyra Residence, Mystic Falls_

My eyes snapped open. It was her.

Aelíana was alive.

Now all I had to do was find her.

* * *

_Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls_

All the Mikaelson children, with the exception of Klaus, were in the sitting room, getting prepared for the ball that evening.

Rebekah sat, getting her nails polished.

Finn was having trousers fitted while Elijah was shining his own shoes.

Kol was being fitted into his tux and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

She smirked. "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled."

Finn's amusement was plain on his face.

"Fine. I'll just wait until my date arrives. She'll gladly tell me how handsome I am." He fixed his jacket.

"So you compelled yourself a date, brother?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No. She agreed to come of her own free will, and no, I don't have to compel her to compliment me either."

His sister raised a brow. "Now that is a miracle. I can't imagine why any sane girl would want anything to do with you."

Finn and Elijah were struggling to hide their amused grins.

Suddenly the door slammed open, admitting an upset Klaus. "You went after Elena?"

He walked right up to his little sister.

Elijah looked up from cleaning his shoe to make a face.

"What is wrong with you?"

Bekah just smiled smugly. "Here we go."

"Would you like another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats!" Kol perched himself on a corner near the mirror. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Contempt was clear in his voice.

"And who are you? My father?"

Klaus turned back around. "No, Kol. But you're in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside."

The two of them stood face to face when Esther walked in the room. "Enough! Niklaus, come."

Kol wore a devious grin on his face as Klaus left.

His phone rang. He smirked at Rebekah and put it on speaker.

_So... are you picking me up tonight or am I showing up on my own? Cuz if it's the latter, I'm gonna have to reconsider calling myself your date..._

"Oh, now you want me to do everything?"

_Ha! You asked me, remember? On one knee, I might add._

His siblings all cocked their heads in confusion.

He ignored them. "Has your dress arrived?"

_Yes it did. Well, they did. I got two and now I can't decide which one to wear..._

Kol rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

_Don't roll your eyes at me, Kol. I rarely wear dresses or go to balls anymore, so excuse me if I happen to want to look nice._

_Rebekah? Are you there, min uppáhalda?_

Bekah sat up, startled. "Alissan?"

_Hello there, Beks._

She could hear the smile in her old friend's voice. "You're Kol's date?"

_That I am. Don't judge, little sister. You know how I adore that unstable psychosis he brings to life._

She snorted. "Did you need help choosing a dress? I can come over if you like."

_I'd love that. It'll give us time to catch up._

_Kol, minn sváss, don't be late._

* * *

I opened the door to see Beks fly at me into a hug. "I take it you missed me?"

"You have _no_ idea!" She grinned like a child seeing her mother after being separated for a long period of time.

We sat down in the dining room and she proceeded to fill me in all that had happened since Niklaus had undaggered her.

"... and Elijah is protecting that Petrova witch."

I clenched my jaw against an old pain. She noticed.

"Will you protect her as well, like you did with Katerina?"

"No."

Surprise registered on her face.

"She is not my charge. I was given a choice since Katerina became a vampire, to continue to look after her, or to take on the new doppelgänger. I had failed Katerina once, I would not again. So I chose her."

"And what about Elijah?" She looked concerned.

"What about him? I stuck a dagger in his back 500 years ago in order to find my charge. And that is just one of many instances where I had to hurt him to keep her safe. My duty is to her, not my heart."

We sat there for a long moment and she reached out and held my hand. I smiled sadly.

"So. About those dresses..."

We went upstairs into the walk in closet and she gasped.

"I really want one of these."

It was filled with almost two thousand years' worth of different styles of clothing. All the old ones had been magicked to last. I had plenty of modern clothes as well.

"What's mine is yours, _min systir_. The clothes are magicked to fit any who tries them on. The shoes are as well."

She looked like a kid in a candy store and hugged me again. "Where are the dresses for tonight?"

I waved my hand and door opened. The rack of clothing floated out with the two dresses on it.

One was cream-colored with a sweetheart bodice. It had delicate sparkling peacock feathers adorning the skirt & bodice.

The other was midnight blue with thousands of tiny gems covering the bodice, then scattering down the skirt.

She had me try both on to model them for her.

I stepped out of the dressing room and her jaw dropped.

"What is it? Is there a tear?"

"You look... stunning, is all. No one who sees you will ever be able to forget it."

I laughed. "Oh, Bekah. You flatter me."

"I'm serious. And what mask will you be wearing this time?" A cabinet opened and she walked over to it. "Ok, why do you have so many?"

"A mask for every occasion, or every outfit. Kind of like normal girls and their shoe obsession."

We laughed and she picked up the one that caught her eye.

It was old, very old. It was made by two old Italian men, brothers. One a jeweler, the other a mask maker and cobbler.

The mask was metal and cut exquisitely, adorned with small diamonds & sparkling dust, just for me. I smiled at the memory.

They'd called it _Occulta Deam_, for they liked to tell me I was a goddess hidden among mortals.

"This one is perfect."

* * *

_Mikaelson Residence, Later that evening_

I once loved celebrations like these but that was a long time ago. This particular one was making me irritable.

"Because you have me as your date." Kol Mikaelson smiled slyly. His short brown hair was styled relatively modernly though it was not much different from what it was a century ago. He looked quite dashing in his tux. "My, my, _min astir_, you look... magnificent."

"You don't clean up so bad yourself. You look very handsome in fact." I grinned at him.

He offered me his arm. "Come, Alissan, we have people to meet."

We walked around, mingling with the citizens of Mystic Falls until we got around to the mayor.

"Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He kissed her hand, ever the gentleman.

I rolled my eyes internally.

"I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

_No feeding on the mortals, minn sváss._

_I would never._

_Liar_. I suppressed a smile.

The man standing next to Mayor Lockwood introduced himself. "Damon Salvatore." He offered Kol his hand. "Have we met?"

Kol merely smiled and ignored the hand offered. I smirked. "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." He walked off.

I remained for a moment as Damon saw me for the first time. His eyes widened. "You were dead."

"For centuries now." I turned to the mayor. "Pleasure to meet you Mayor Lockwood. I would love to stay and chat but if I don't watch that one," I gestured at Kol, "he tends to get into all sorts of trouble."

I left to join Kol. "Play nice, darling, you know your mother's rules."

He merely sighed. "So, have you seen my brother?"

"Which one?"

"You know which one. Elijah, my most noble brother."

It was my turn to sigh. So we were going to have this conversation again. "No, I have not. And I don't intend to have anything to do with him tonight, or at all. So stop bringing it up."

"Touchy, touchy." He smirked.

"Kol..."

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Speaking of the devil, Elijah's voice rang out in the parlor.

Holy Ancients and Horse-lords, handsome would have been an understatement. His face hadn't aged, obviously due to his immortality, but the way he looked in that tux was enough to kill a girl. His hair was styled formally, and looked like it had been cut since his recent undaggering.

That was somewhat disappointing. I'd always liked the hairstyle he'd had before that.

His youngest brother cleared his throat to get my attention before someone else noticed I was staring. Kol was clearly hiding a smile.

"Excuse me, darling." He kissed my cheek and ascended the stairs to join his family.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

I groaned inwardly.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I turned away to hide my face as Elijah descended the staircase to make his way to the ballroom.

After he passed, Kol offered me his arm once more. "Shall we dance, darling?"

I accepted with a resigned look on my face.

Everyone with a partner lined up and began the dance. Turns out, Damon and the latest Petrova, Elena Gilbert, ended up right in front of us.

Kol suddenly looked very upset.

_What is wrong, minn sváss? You seem angry._

_Another doppelgänger. Another Petrova witch for my brother to fawn over._

_Kol Mikaelson, what on earth does that have to do with— oh, I see._ I sighed._ Minn sváss, have you ever stopped to think that perhaps your brother and I were never meant to be?  
_

* * *

The evening was going well for Elijah, no bumps in the road as of yet.

He was dancing with a perfectly pleasant partner when they turned and he noticed Kol's date.

His heart stopped cold.

She was... stunning couldn't begin to describe her. She wore a midnight blue gown with a bodice that was adorned heavily in gems which then scattered down the skirt to create the image of the night sky. Her dark brown hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders.

Her face was hidden by an exquisite mask, delicately carved metal with diamonds for adornment, and blue & black paint on the nose and around the eyes.

On her neck she wore a pendant of the Northern Star combined with the symbol for immortality. It was a color similar to silver but much brighter, with a matching chain.

It sparkled in the light, causing her unique eyes to shimmer as well. They were pools of liquid silver with faint lines of amber and white around the pupils.

The smile she gave Kol made her even more beautiful.

She was a goddess hidden among mortals.

He was drawn to her in a very similar manner to two other women in his past and he needed to find out why.

* * *

We all continued to dance and I, ignoring the eldest Mikaelson's confused stares, noticed Niklaus dancing with a young blonde vampire who he seemed to fancy quite a bit.

I grinned. Good for him. She looked like the type to keep him in his place.

We turned and switched partners. Thankfully, I landed in Finn's arms and not Elijah's.

"Well, well. If my eyes aren't deceiving me..."

"Shh. Not here, Finn."

"So he doesn't know?" He looked surprised.

"No. He didn't know 900 years ago before you got daggered, so what makes you think he knows now? And he doesn't need to either. I've already had this talk with Kol and Niklaus."

He smiled. "You've been busy. And he's staring you know."

"I know. I've been ignoring it, you should as well."

"Do you plan on hiding from him forever?"

I sighed. "You sound like Kol. Apparently, it's hard for any of you Mikaelson's to accept that Elijah and I were perhaps not destined to be."

He shook his head. "If anyone could find away, I'd think it'd be you two."

* * *

After the dance ended, Kol and I walked over to where Rebekah stood.

"I saw Elijah staring." She smiled.

I groaned.

"I knew this outfit would be perfect. Your looks alone could bring an army to their knees." Bekah looked like a proud mother as she said it.

"Where's your date?" Kol interrupted and ignored the look I gave him.

"Flirting with his ex." Her mood changed.

I just sighed.

"You've changed Bekah. You're settling for mortals. It is the first sign of weakness."

I did a double take. Had he forgotten that Aelíana had been a mortal even after he had turned?

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him."

"Whoa! No one is killing anyone—"

I stopped when I saw Elijah headed my way. "_Helvete_." I looked at Kol & Rebekah. "This conversation is not over." I turned abruptly and headed toward the restroom.

* * *

They both suppressed laughter as Alissan hurried away in the opposite direction of their older brother.

After he passed by, they continued their conversation.

"He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you would help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of Mother's rules?" Kol mulled it over for a moment before smiling. "I'm in."

* * *

Luckily, Elijah's quest to find me got derailed when he noticed Elena heading to see his mother.

I was safe, for now.

When I returned to where I had left them, both Kol and Rebekah were gone.

_Kneppe._

I looked around but Finn was also missing.

Oddly, I felt magic being performed from somewhere in the mansion. I smelled sage.

Someone was performing a privacy spell. _Esther._

What was that witch up to now?

_The Witch seeks to destroy them._

Onua's words rang in my mind. I had to get into that room.

On my way there, I got a tad distracted when I sensed Kol outside. That couldn't be good.

Teleporting myself behind his location, I watched, ready to intervene if he tried something stupid.

Fortunately, after the mortal boy, Matt, wrapped his coat around Rebekah, I sensed her mind change and she took him back inside.

Kol walked silently forward, also noticing the change.

"Kol Mikaelson!"

He jumped at my voice.

"Inside, now."

* * *

"How was my mother?" Elijah appeared beside Elena.

"Intense."

He grabbed the champagne that was offered and handed her a glass.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you?"

She stared up at Esther, struggling with what to do.

"Elena, should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

She took a moment before replying. "She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed."

Unbeknownst to her, both Elijah and Alissan detected the jump in her heartbeat as she said it.

Across the parlor, Alissan noted to herself that whatever Elena was telling the oldest son of Mikael, it was a lie. She bristled.

"So it's true then, she's forgiven Klaus?"

"It's true." Another lie.

* * *

For all my insistence that I have nothing to do with Elijah, I was becoming quite irritated at the notion that yet another Petrova was being deceitful with him.

Suddenly, someone tapped on their glass for attention, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass."

The champagne was strangely colored. The odd feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing.

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." She raised her glass, as did the rest of the room.

I sniffed my glass, trying to ascertain what that odd smell was. By the time I figured it out, it was too late. All the Mikaelson children had taken a drink.

_Blood._ That was the smell. Well, that and magic. What had Esther done?

* * *

"Matt!"

Matt Donovan was walking upstairs when he heard the whisper from the balcony.

He stopped and turned towards the balcony, looking for its origin.

He turned back around to leave.

"Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend, we haven't met." Kol extended his hand.

Matt looked wary but reached to shake the hand anyway. "Matt Donovan."

"Kol Mikaelson." The Original smiled and began to use his strength to crush Matt's hand.

As Matt fell to his knees in pain someone appeared behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy on the hand." It was Damon. "Guy's a quarterback."

Kol looked up, his mood getting worse.

Damon sped at him and shoved him right off the balcony.

* * *

I snapped to attention. _Kol!_

I could feel him hit the pavement from a considerable height.

I ran for the door and found Stefan running in front of me. He threw open the doors.

"Damon!" He stopped in front of his brother. "What are you, crazy?"

The rest of the Mikaelson children filed outside as well, along with Elena. Others stared from inside.

"Maybe a little. But far be it from me to cause a problem." That was apparently directed at the Gilbert girl.

He walked off.

I shook my head and knelt beside Kol. After carefully setting his neck & spine back in place, I got up and kicked him right in the stomach, sending a jolt of my magic into him.

He woke up and hurried to his feet to go after Damon. I stopped him.

"Back inside. Now."

He hesitated.

"Kol Mikaelson, do not make me say it twice." My voice took on a dangerous tone and Kol, realizing what kind of mood I was now in, obeyed.

"Everyone back inside. I now have a shitload of memories to alter. Let's go."

Finn closed the outer doors behind us and everyone stood there gaping.

"Of all the things, Kol. Honestly, like it would be so hard for you to get through the night without attempting to murder someone." I glared at him before turning my attention to their guests. "Everyone," the amber & white streaks in my eyes grew until they covered the natural silver color and glowed with power. "These last few moments are going to disappear from your memory. Nothing has happened; you have merely been enjoying the party and the champagne. Now it is time for you to leave. Go home and enjoy the rest of your night."

The glow from my eyes faded and they returned to their normal color as I relinquished the room's occupants from my magic.

Everyone gathered themselves up and left, none of them aware of what had just taken place.

After they left, I turned to Stefan.

"Well you've made quite a grand return." He was amused.

"Hello, _bróðir_, it's been awhile." I smiled. "I do apologize for this being the first time we've talked all night, but apparently, we've both been busy."

He hugged me. "Ali. It's good to see you. I am so sorry about Damon."

"Eh. Don't bother. He clearly hasn't changed much. Still bitching and moaning about his man pain over another Petrova, I see."

Elena stared at me.

"Tell me, Miss Gilbert, do you enjoy having a Salvatore on each arm? Do you delight in knowing they will do anything for you?"

When she opened her mouth to answer I cut her off. "Stefan, take Elena home. I need to have a word with the Mikaelson family. We'll catch up later."

He nodded and escorted her out the door. "You look amazing, by the way." He grinned back at me.

I chuckled. "Goodnight, Stef."

I returned my attention to Kol. "What in the actual hell were you thinking?"

He looked at me incredulously. "That Salvatore peasant snapped my neck!"

"Oh don't play innocent with me. You think I don't know you were trying to kill Bekah's date before Damon intervened?! Dammit, Kol! I expressly told you no killing!"

He looked away from me, his face unreadable. I could tell, however, that he hurt him to know how disappointed in him I was.

I softened my tone. "We'll discuss this more later. Perhaps it's time you went on to bed."

As he left the room, his mother stared at me. "Impressive. You command my son better than I do."

_He listens because I do not deceive him. He knows where he stands with me and what I expect of him. And he knows the consequences when he does not obey._

_Is there something you wish to say to me, Alíssandra?_

_So your time on the Other Side wasn't wasted? Though I take it you only know simply because of my constant contact with your sons. As for your question: No, Esther, not really. Though I do wonder what Petrova blood was doing in that champagne._

She stiffened.

_You don't have to tell me. But I will tell you this for free. Whatever your plan is, you will not succeed. Your children, abominations as they may be, have destinies to fulfill. Not even you, the Bennett line and all of nature combined can hope to compete with the will of Fate._

Esther turned on her heel and went upstairs with Finn.

Niklaus followed, ignoring my silent pleas and suppressing an amused smile.

That bastard.

I'd been left alone with Elijah.

* * *

There was a long moment of silence before he decided to say anything.

"Alissan, is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"How did my youngest brother land a jewel so rare?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "You flatter me, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Elijah. You may call me, Elijah." He stepped loser to me.

"Well, _Elijah_, Kol and I have been friends for a long time. He has a certain... instability that I find it hard to live without."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but you seem a bit older than Kol. His eternal age, anyway."

That surprised a laugh out of me. "I'm his friend, not his lover. My age is irrelevant."

He raised a brow and a strange look came over him. "Is that so?"

"You are awfully nosy, you know?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but then reconsidered.

I stepped towards him this time. "What?"

"I find myself drawn to you, though I can't understand why."

I took a step back. _Not again._

"Your eyes, that pendant, even the way you moved tonight seems familiar, like from a dream or a very old memory..."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, New World, c. 992_

Nightfall had come and it was time for the celebration.

Everyone in the village would wear masks, dance and tell stories.

Tatia had finally convinced her companion to join them and stop hiding. She had also decided to spend the time with Niklaus and not Elijah.

They sat together by the fire, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Esther asked the young girl, who sat off by herself, to dance for them. She smiled and agreed.

The girl got up and walked over to the large fire pit. She was tall and slender. She wore a simple dark blue dress and a Northern Star immortality pendant on a leather string. Her hair came down to her waist in long, loose, brown curls. She wore an Old Italian mask.

The light of the fire caught her eyes and they were stunning. They were bright silver, with yellow and white streaks in them.

She put her arms up and began her dance. A young man recognized it as an ancient Viking lover's dance, meant for partners, not just one dancer.

Her dancing was breathtaking, she moved flawlessly, never making a single mistake.

He did not know why, but he got up and without missing a step, joined her in dance.

As it turned out, he was about two inches or so taller than her, his hair long and wavy like hers, yet only going slightly past his shoulders. He wore a brown, sleeveless Viking _sekr_, trousers and stitched leather bracers.

She seemed startled for a moment, but it passed and she continued moving as though nothing had changed.

Then she was in his arms and they moved like one, effortless and light on their feet, as though made for one another.

They never broke eye contact, lost in each other's gaze they kept going, forgetting the other people there.

When the dance, regretfully, came to an end, he bowed out, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled softly at him and then disappeared.

* * *

That old ache crept back into my heart. He remembered the night we met.

"She wore a mask like you do; only it was cloth, not metal. In fact, you're both the same height, build... you have the same color hair and the same smile."

Elijah stared at me.

I didn't say anything.

Suddenly, he was inches away from me, touching my mask.

I grabbed his hand. "Don't."

"Alíssandra..."

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

After a moment, I reached up and untied the ribbon that held my mask on.

I heard him gasp but refused to look at him.

He gently put his fingertips under my chin and lifted my face.

"Look at me."

When I complied I saw a mixture of love, sadness, confusion and something else I couldn't name in his eyes.

"How are you still alive?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have time to explain right now. Elijah, your mother is up to something."

That caught him off guard enough for him to let go of my face.

"Excuse me?"

"There was magic being performed earlier and not just a simple privacy spell. I felt it. Something is not right here." I clenched my jaw. "And Elena Gilbert lied to your face."

He looked at me, his face curious and troubled all at once.

"It apparently isn't in her nature to be dishonest because her heart jumped when she answered your questions."

"You noticed that as well... So you think Elena and my mother have joined forces to some evil end?"

"Evil? In their eyes, no, but at least some part of whatever this plan is doesn't sit right with the girl. Beware, son of Mikael, for nature's servants will do anything to right the balance."

"So, you've come here to stop her?"

"I can't let her hurt your family; I love them as my own."

Elijah gave me a questioning look that had a very clear meaning.

"You want me to say it, don't you? Fine. I'd rip her heart out and feed it to werewolves before I let her do anything to harm you."

"Why?"

"You know bloody well why." I looked away, fighting back the ache once more. "I love you."

Before I could blink I was in his arms, our lips interlocked and I nearly melted as a familiar wave of desire swept over me. I'd forgotten how good it felt to have him hold me.

I closed my eyes and reached up, running my fingers through his hair as he pulled me closer, one hand running up my back, the other grasping my waist.

My eyes snapped open when I heard applause coming from the top of the stairs.

Elijah and I jumped apart. I glared up at Finn, Nik, and Kol who were clapping and cheering on the inner balcony.

"If you three don't get your asses in bed, so help me I will end all of you."

Electricity sparked on my fingertips and Nik's eyes widened. "Hey, whoa! Not in here, I just got finished renovating!"

"Then I suggest you and your brothers disappear before I count to three, got it, Niklaus?"

He cleared his throat. "You heard the lady, back in bed..."

As he ushered them back to their rooms, I heard Kol shout, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you two crazy kids!"

I narrowed my eyes. He was so close to getting his ass kicked.

An amused smile flashed across Elijah's lips as he turned back to me.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**I still own nothing but my OCs. Will continue to update as soon as I can. Bear in mind I have class, work & my fickle muse to contend with.  
**

* * *

**Translations:**

**"_Góða nótt_, Kol. _Sof þú vel_." - "Good night, Kol. Sleep well."  
**

**"_Góða nótt_, _min lítt blóm_." - "Good night, my little flower."  
**

_**minn sváss - my beloved**_

_**minn elska/Elska - my love/Love**_

_**min **__uppáhalda_ - my darling

_**min systir - my sister**_

_****__bróðir_ - brother  


_**Helvete - shit**_

_**Kneppe - fuck**_

_**Occulta Deam - hidden goddess**_

_**min astir - my love**_

_**sekr - shirt**_


	4. Derailed

**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady, ihavenoideawhattocallmyself, & Imprudence for the reviews. :) It seriously makes my day to know people enjoy my writing.**

**Again, I only own my OC's, their ancestors & the OC ancestors of the tvd characters. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Derailed**

"Do you think it'll work?"

Elijah was propped up on his elbow, looking down at me. We were devising a plan to figure out what Esther's plans were and how to stop them.

We had spent the night together, but not in the way I knew Kol and Niklaus would assume. We didn't make love; we just talked until I fell asleep in his arms.

"We're playing on their love for her, it'll work. Though no doubt they'll try to weasel their way out of it first."

He brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. "You said 'we.'"

I smirked. "Yeah, I'm not giving you all the credit."

He pursed his lips, suppressing a smile.

I stroked his face. "Are you sure you're ok with this? You're going to be doing somewhat despicable things to save what you value most."

"I'd do anything to protect them." He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm not the one betraying my family with this plan."

"I'm not betraying Stefan. I'm protecting him. There's more at stake here than just your lives."

He just raised a brow.

"Now, since that's all settled, we should probably get dressed."

* * *

Elijah had put on a black suit and a dark violet dress shirt with a dark silver tie.

That man could wear a suit like nobody's business.

I, after making a quick run to my house to grab clothes, had decided on a white draping top with a cowl neckline, dark jeans, black steel toed boots, and my long black leather jacket.

We came downstairs to find Niklaus and Kol already in the sitting room. The former was sketching while the latter stretched across a seat.

They hid smiles as we entered the room.

"Not a word."

Nik looked up, his face the hallmark of innocence. "We haven't even said anything."

I was about to answer him sharply when something Elijah picked up caught my eye. I shot a stern look back at Nik. "Shut up."

I walked over to the eldest Mikaelson and he showed me the burnt sage. I nodded. I'd felt the privacy spell last night.

"Well, well, well. There's our girl."

We looked up to see Rebekah entering the house, still wearing her dress from last night.

Kol stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way, Kol."

Niklaus looked up momentarily from his drawing to watch the drama unfold.

"Out all night, what a scandal!" The youngest son of Mikael refused to move out of his sister's way. "I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt, was it?"

I shook my head.

Rebekah didn't take that too kindly. "If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She pushed past Kol.

Niklaus didn't bother to fight his amusement. I looked away in innocence.

"Don't start, Nik."

"I didn't say anything."

"And you," that was directed at me, "You have no room to talk."

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Wasn't even gonna get involved."

"I'm bored." Kol lay back across his seat. "Our sisters are strumpets..."

She glared daggers at him.

My jaw dropped open. "Whoa! Hey, _I _am not a strumpet! First off, Elijah & I didn't do anything last night. Second, I've only slept with two people over the course of my entire existence."

Elijah's gaze snapped over to me. "And who is the other?"

_Awkward_. I made a face. "If I'm guessing right, it was the same person Bekah was with last night."

She looked at me in surprise. "You... and Damon?"

"Let's be honest, who hasn't Damon slept with?"

Klaus raised his hand.

I glared and smacked his hand out of the air.

He put on the face of innocence. "What? I just wanted to make it clear, that's how rumors get started, you know. And in a small town like this—"

"Shut up."

Elijah's face was blank but I could tell he was fighting irritation.

Kol didn't dare comment on what had just been said. "But, at least they're having fun. I need entertainment."

Nik looked up. "What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it."

"It's no fun to go alone! Join me, Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart." He put on his best 'you owe me' look.

Niklaus looked back at me.

"Hey, I don't control what he does. But if he goes alone, he'll likely get into trouble."

"Ok." Nik gave in. "Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night. What, with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it."

"Just like you Bekah." Kol turned around on his way to the door.

I choked.

She threw her shoe at him, narrowly missing. "Good riddance, both of you." She moved to leave when Elijah cut her off.

"Rebekah."

"Not you too, Elijah."

"I'm worried about Mother." He held the sage in his hand. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for a thousand years, what's strange for her?"

"Burned sage." He handed it to her. "She was doing a privacy spell."

Bekah shook her head. "You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has."

"That's not true. And as for Mother, she returned for one reason: to make out family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?"

She then remembered I was there. "What notions are you putting in his head? There's nothing going on with our mother."

"He had his notions long before I showed up. As for your mother, it would do you well to remember that she is a servant of nature, and you, her precious family, are abominations."

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock-knock._

The door opened and she looked surprised to see us.

"Elena."

"Elijah." She shook off her surprise and smiled. "And... Stefan's friend, right?"

"This is Alíssandra." He answered for me. "I don't mean to intrude; I was hoping you could accompany us. I have something to show you."

* * *

Elena turned around to talk to me. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Here in Mystic Falls? Or here in the car?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Ah, well Kol invited me to the ball. I'm glad I accepted; I'll take any excuse to see my baby brother."

"You and Stefan are related?"

"Not by blood, thank goodness, otherwise I'd also be related to Damon. No, he is the brother of my heart. My best friend."

She looked curious to know more. "Like Lexi was?"

"Yes. She was my best friend as well. That reminds me, I'll need to have a little chat with Damon about that."

We got out of the car.

I didn't even want to know how or where Elijah got his hands on it.

"I forgot how much I miss this land."

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago."

Elijah and Elena walked together while I followed, listening to their conversation and monitoring the human girl's heartbeat.

"You know your school was built on an Indian village? Where I saw my first werewolf." He pointed off to his left. "The town square was where the Natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near there was, there was a field where wild horses used to graze." As he said that last part, he fought a smile and scratched his ear as he shot a glance at me.

_What was that look—oh my god... That was where he and I had... oh, that is so awkward_.

"That's incredible." Elena sounded in awe.

He stopped momentarily at a tree, his hand on it, and I could feel his mind sifting through old memories. "Come."

We walked on a little further.

Elijah smiled as we reached the large white rock mass. I remembered that as well. I had been sitting there, singing, when he found me the night we first met.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, New World, c. 992_

Later that night, the young man went wandering through the woods, hearing the mesmerizing sound of a young woman singing.

_"Boe naid... bain gwannathar... Boe cuil... ban firitha..."_

He eventually found the source and stopped to see the girl sitting on a large white stone mass by the stream, the area bathed in moonlight.

_"Boe naer... gwannathach..."_

She finished the song and stared out ahead of her.

"Your voice is... exquisite." He stepped closer.

"Well... thank you." She turned to see him and smiled briefly.

It was her. The same girl he had danced with earlier.

"I have never seen you here before. Who are you?"

She got up from the stone and went to stand in the stream. "I am Tatia's companion, young master."

Once she had cleaned her feet, she moved to walk past him.

Just as she walked by, he caught her arm. She was on higher ground than he was, and she looked back down at him. He stepped closer to her, his face coming to right beneath hers, staring into her eyes, awe-struck by their loveliness.

"Yes, but... what is your name?" His words came out soft as the night breeze.

"Alíssandra. My name is Alíssandra, young master."

He moved to higher ground, still holding her arm, still gazing at her. He was drawn to her, it was powerful and yet he did not know why.

He brought his hand to her face and pushed away a large strand of hair. She in turn reached up, pulled his mask slowly off his face, and tossed it aside.

"Oh, my..." She whispered, the words coming out before she could think.

Alíssandra gently, slowly traced her fingertips across his face, her breath lost at his beauty.

"And what... do they call you?"

He gently took her hand in his. "Elijah."

* * *

"Do you know this place too?" Elena asked him as he touched the stone.

I shook away the memories and refocused.

"I do." He brushed some leaves off the stone. "And below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. Connects to a series of tunnels that stretch across the entire area." Elijah squatted and played with the dead foliage on the ground. "Perhaps it was nature's way of providing us shelter from the savagery of the full moon."

The mention of the full moon caught the girl's attention and her heartbeat picked up.

I tilted my head and watched her carefully.

"My mother said 'there must be a balance.'"

"Elijah, I should probably go home..." She looked around, getting uncomfortable.

He stood. "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us."

That was quite true, they shared similarities. Though not just quality wise. She, like he had been a thousand years ago, was involved in a love triangle. It was interesting. Both involved a set of brothers, and a Petrova doppelgänger.

"It's not in your nature to be deceitful, and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother that night... you lied to my face."

Her eyes widened and she took a moment before shaking her head.

"That's not true."

Elijah sensed the lie immediately, he looked away from her.

"I told you, all your mother wanted was a new start."

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me." He was getting angry. I knew how much he hated being lied to. "You lied to me at the ball, and you're lying to me now."

I stayed where I was, watching it all unfold as he walked up to her.

"Tell me the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." She actually sounded remorseful.

"What, Elena?"

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out it was your mother... we didn't know what to think." She spoke fast, her nerves growing.

"Since her return she said she only wants this family whole again." Elijah still held onto a modicum of disbelief that his mother would do them harm.

Elena shook her head. "When she asked to see me I... I thought maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus... It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

It finally sunk in. "She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" Now he was really upset. I heard him curse under his breath. "She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help."

I raised my brow. He had been right: she took the bait.

"You know one thing I've learned in my time on this earth: be careful what you wish for."

It took a second for that to hit Elena and in that time Elijah slammed his foot to the ground, shattering the earth beneath it.

He grabbed Elena and jumped down into the cavern.

* * *

"You were right." Elijah had called Rebekah and sent her down into the cavern to watch Elena.

I sat in the front seat on the way back into town. "_We_ were right. And I didn't want to be, believe me."

He glanced at me. "How did you know?"

"I have friends. Those who can access the Other Side. I was given a message before I arrived here: _The Original family has been awoken & the Witch seeks to destroy them._"

Elijah said nothing, he looked deep in thought.

"I don't want anything happening to any of you. Hell, even Finn, no matter how much he despises what you all are."

"I asked you last night how you are still alive after all these years. Did Kol...?"

"Wondering if he turned me? No, he didn't. I'm a witch. And before you tell me how anti-aging spells have an expiration, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm a powerful witch, very powerful."

"If you're a servant of nature, how do you abide our existence? My own mother can't."

"When I gave my life for you, I knew what you'd become. Besides, I don't serve nature."

He raised a brow. "You're one of those then?"

"And Expression user? Horse-lords, no. As if I'd be fool enough to dabble in that darkness. No, I hold command over nature and its elements, among a few other things."

* * *

We parked and entered the house.

He sat down by the fireplace. "Why did you let me go all these years believing you were dead?"

Back to that again. "I didn't want to, _Elska_. My first duty was always to the daughters of Onua, or what you call the Petrova line. I never intended to fall in love with you."

I turned away from him. "I knew you would try to help Niklaus break the curse and that clashed with my duty to protect the doppelgängers. I couldn't be with you and be able to take the necessary steps it took to protect them. They always came first."

"What changed?"

"Katerina became a vampire, and I had to stab you, quite literally, in the back to get to her. It was then I began to question how long I could keep doing it. I'd begun to grow quite irritated with the Petrova women."

His eyes widened. "So it was you who asked for my forgiveness as you daggered me from behind 500 years ago."

* * *

_England c. 1492_

"Let me go!"

He said nothing to Katerina's companion, still trying to stifle the odd feeling that he knew this woman. But it couldn't be her. She had died 500 years earlier.

"You cannot keep me here forever, Lord Elijah." Her voice had grown dangerously quiet. It was not a threat, but a promise.

"Hm. Where is Katerina, Lady Dýrovna?"

She did not respond. The mention of her charge brought in a flood of emotions. Among her feelings of betrayal and anger was pity for that poor child and an agony that had more to do with the man standing in front of her.

That pain ran deep.

He was in love with Katerina. Just like 500 years ago with Tatia. She swore those_ Petrovas_, she thought the name with a certain & striking disdain, were the bane of her existence.

"She betrayed you, it is alright if you feel... compelled to tell me where she ran off to."

"No, my lord. It was not me she betrayed. It was you."

His jaw clenched.

"You love her and she took advantage of that; leaving you to blame when Lord Niklaus came to call." Her face grew hard, almost angry. "Love is for the foolish. And you, my lord Elijah, are a fool."

Like lightning, he had her pinned to the wall by her neck. She just smirked, her voice mocking. "Did I hit a sore spot, my lord?"

"Elijah!"

The Original's head snapped around at his name.

Niklaus stood in the cell's doorway.

"Let her go, brother. Unless I'm mistaken, you have a doppelgänger to find."

Elijah took one last look at Lady Aliss, then released her and stalked out of the dungeons to find Katerina.

"You mustn't needle my brother like that, Alíssandra." Klaus helped her up from the floor.

She shook him off. "But he makes it so deliciously easy. Besides, he needs a little needling if he was fool enough to fall for another Petrova."

The hybrid smirked. "And yet you care for this one. Why?"

"She is not Tatia. Though I do fear history is repeating itself..." Aliss trailed off, worry lining her masked face.

"Indeed..." He turned to her as he exited the cell. "I must keep you here, however. I cannot have you interrupting this ritual."

"You know this cell will not hold me forever, Niklaus. I will get out."

He smiled truly this time. "I know that, my lady. But it will hold you long enough. What happens after... well, we shall just have to wait and see, won't we?" He closed the door.

* * *

"So you still cannot find her?" Aliss was amused at Elijah's return.

"We found her." His face was like stone. He was angry, she could feel it. "But she is no longer human."

"She—she's a vampire?" Her smile was replaced by alarm. _That foolish child. Niklaus will not forgive so easily. And neither will Elijah. They will never stop hunting her._

For a long moment, all was silent. Then Aliss fought against her restraints. "Let me out of here!"

He stared at her, his anger shifting to curiosity at her identity once more. "No. You... you I will keep. You are a mystery. One I will solve, no matter how long it takes me."

She continued to fight as he left the cell without closing the door. He stopped just outside it to think.

While he was distracted, Aliss grew silent and calm. In one effortless movement, she yanked the chains from the wall and slipped her wrists free.

In an instant, she was behind him, her white oak ash dagger in his back, reaching into his heart.

As he fell to his knees, gasping for air and turning the deep grey of death, she put her lips to his temple.

"Forgive me... _minn elska_..."

* * *

"Yes, it was me."

Elijah shook his head at his own folly. "I should have known. I had a nagging feeling that I knew you. You were even wearing that Italian mask."

His face then paled and he closed his eyes. "That means you had to watch me fall for Katerina."

He'd hit on an old sore spot.

I clenched my jaw. "If we could just not ever talk about that, I'd be grateful. That knowledge was painful enough firsthand. I don't really need a reminder."

We were silent for a long moment before I heard footsteps.

"Hello, Damon."

He stood in the hallway, staring at the both of us in confusion, and a little fear.

Elijah calmly kept a blank face but his eyes told another story. "Where is your brother?"

I did a double take. I didn't think he was the jealous type. It was kinda hot.

"Out."

"Well, then. We shall just have to wait until he returns."

* * *

The door opened and I heard Stefan come in saying, "I can't find her anywhere."

He walked towards Damon, not seeing me and Elijah, who by then, had regained his composure.

"Hello, Stefan."

He stopped in his tracks.

Damon never moved, he continued to stare at us. "They have Elena."

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, she's just dying to tear her throat out."

Stefan looked at me. _Why are you doing this? You're helping them?!_

_Forgive me, bróðir, but I cannot let you kill them._

"So... if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help us stop my mother."

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon looked at Elijah.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

Stefan finally looked away from me and walked towards the Original. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken."

"Broken?"

Damon came to stand next to his brother. "Yeah, he means..." He made a slashing gesture across his throat.

Stefan understood. "You want us to kill them."

"You know I'd do it myself, but I've absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you." He got up from his seat. "In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh, how super specific of you."

"By nine o' seven the moon will be full and my mother will have all the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena." He stepped up to them. "So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." He pushed past them and went to the door. "Come, Alíssandra."

Stefan grabbed my arm. "He knows?"

I nodded.

"Ali, why are you protecting them?"

"They aren't the only ones I'm protecting, Stefan."

* * *

"So you're aware that when an Original dies, so does their entire bloodline."

The majority of this car ride had been spent in silence.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that fact."

"That's why you told Stefan that we weren't the only ones you were protecting."

I sighed. "Yeah. But I can't tell him that."

"Why not?" He never looked at me and his voice was hard.

"Being an agent of Fate has its drawbacks. One being that people must come to learn certain things on their own. I'm not allowed, or even able, to tell them myself. And certain things must be allowed to pass. I cannot interfere. No matter how badly I want to."

"An agent of Fate? Is that what you are?"

"I am indeed. For all that I never wanted to be. But that's Fate for you." I looked out my window. "Even when they succeed in stopping Esther, that doesn't eliminate the threat. You're still all linked together."

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

We were poring over old maps of the region when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Kol was in trouble.

I moved to leave when I realized Elijah was turning gray and dying. _Dammit._

One of the Mikaelsons had been daggered.

I caught Elijah's falling body and placed him on the couch, leaving to Kol's location.

Niklaus and I arrived at the same time. He undaggered Kol and threw Alaric against a wall. Stefan went next. I grabbed Kol's body.

The Hybrid stared at Damon. "I should have killed you months ago."

"I know that feeling..." I nodded in memory.

Damon gave me a rude look and then turned to Klaus. "Do it. It's not gonna stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? She didn't tell you?"

Nik looked back at me. "Sorry, we were busy and you weren't there and things just got really complicated."

"Yeah, we have a lot in common." Damon continued. "She hates you as much as I do."

That angered Klaus. He sped at Damon when someone shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Leave him!"

We all turned. It was Elijah.

"We still need him Niklaus."

"What did Mother do?"

He didn't reply.

"What did she do Elijah?"

He pulled out his phone and came down the stairs right up to Damon.

"Tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

Damon looked up at the clock tower. "You told me we had until after nine."

_Does he really think that applies after what just happened?_ I shook my head in wonder.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early."

* * *

Kol finally woke up and I handed him his coat as Elijah and Niklaus filled him in.

"Well then, darling, it seems you were right to have your suspicions."

I shrugged.

"And you are willing to turn on your precious Stefan to save us?" He put his arm around me and kissed my head. "You are truly _min systir_. I won't forget this."

I forced a smile. "Shall we go then, gentlemen? We have a ritual to derail."

* * *

The four of us trudged up the hill in the woods to find the flames and salt circle that indicated a magical working was about to take place.

"My sons... come forward." Esther walked into the circle.

Finn put his arm out. "Stay beside me."

"It's ok. They can't enter."

"You." She spotted me. "I should have known."

"I told you. Not even with their power can you derail Fate's intentions. Stop this Esther, before it is too late."

Kol stepped towards the circle and flames shot up, the magical barrier keeping him out.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn." He looked at his older brother with anger and betrayal on his face.

"Be quiet, Kol. You brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

Ok, now she was beginning to piss me off. "Really? You know, for all Kol has killed quite a few people, he knows a loyalty you couldn't begin to fathom. Where's your loyalty, Esther? You chose nature over your own flesh & blood."

She glared at me.

Lightning flashed against the darkness of the sky as a warning to her.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah stepped up beside me. Then so did Niklaus.

"My only regret... is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother. Or I'll send you back to hell."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim. Suffered while you shed blood." She turned her eyes to the others. "Even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time."

"Your arrogance is astounding, Esther. You never stopped to think that perhaps there was a reason they were allowed to come into existence against the balance of nature. That perhaps you were just a tool that was used to turn them, a pawn in the grand scheme of things."

"And what are you, Alíssandra?" She didn't bother to hide her contempt.

"I am merely an agent of Fate, and a child of an Ancient. I go where destiny takes me, see to it that certain things come to pass and protect those I am bound to, like your children."

She looked annoyingly amused. "You want to stop me? So you can watch my son fall in love another Petrova while you carry out your guardian duties? Knowing that the safety of your charges comes before any need your heart may have?"

I was getting really tired of her by then.

"Ok first of all, bitch, it's _charge_, as in the singular, or in your self-righteous vision of the world, did you forget that you murdered my first one? Yeah, I didn't."

The lightning flashed brighter to match my worsening mood.

"As the child of Asteria, I must protect them. I am bound to them, and they to me. I have shirked my duty long enough, allowing Niklaus to do as he has done to them. Your children are my family, all of them. I will not let you harm them."

I stepped closer to the circle.

"You might have nature, but I have Fate on my side. Well, that... and the Salvatore brothers. Luckily for me, they'll do anything to save the girl they love. Say goodbye to the Bennett's magical line."

I felt a change in the atmosphere as a Bennett witch lost her claim to nature.

"No!" Esther felt it too. "Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

The flames shot up as she lost control of the magic.

The brothers covered their faces, but I stared right through it, watching Finn take off with his mother.

When the flames subsided, they breathed with momentary relief.

We all looked at each other and knew it wasn't over.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah walked into the sitting room of the Mikaelson house.

"It's over, Rebekah." Elijah was staring out the window. He had been standing there, trying to process the night's events.

"Where's Mother?"

He turned around. "We have no mother. Only Esther... And Esther was right."

She didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"All my talk of virtue... when it suits my needs I kill, maim and torment." He moved away from his spot by the window. "Even today I terrorized an innocent."

"Elena is hardly innocent."

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted."

Rebekah stared at her older brother.

"Wielded you like I would a sword... my sister."

"You did it to protect us, Elijah! And rightly so. We deserve to live! We are better than they are."

"Are we?"

They exchanged looks, tears gathering in Elijah's eyes. "Mother made us vampires, but she didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves."

He walked out of the room.

* * *

I opened the front door.

He looked at me, weariness in his eyes, and stroked my cheek. "Ready?"

I nodded. We grabbed my things and loaded them in his car.

I'd agreed to leave with him tonight. We were headed back to my place in Chicago, where hopefully Kol would be waiting.

Elijah had offered to help me find where Aelíana was hidden and keep an eye on his youngest brother.

Earlier, I'd left some notes for people I'd miss, and one for Elena.

* * *

_Stefan,_

_I have missed you dearly and I am so sorry that I came back into town & did not have the time to catch up with my baby brother. I also apologize for my actions regarding the girl. You must understand that the Mikaelsons were not the only ones in danger of dying tonight. I can't tell you more than that, but know that I would never do something to betray you, unless it meant I could protect you. I'm leaving town with Elijah, you already know why, let's just leave it at that. I won't be gone forever and will most certainly be making trips back to Mystic Falls to make sure you're ok. I'd never here the end of it from Lexi if I didn't. Know that I love you and will be there whenever you call._

_Your sister & friend until the end of time,_

_Ali_

_P.S. Tell Damon if he doesn't stop trying to go after your girl, he'll know why all his bourbon has been spiked with heavy doses of vervain._

Stefan chuckled at the end of the note. Ali's loathing for Damon never seemed to lessen with time.

Even though she'd been willing to endanger Elena, he knew she was truly his sister and that she'd always be there for him. Hell, she'd sent Lexi's ghost while he'd had his humanity turned off. She always knew what he needed.

* * *

_Caroline,_

_I had the pleasure of meeting you very briefly at the Mikaelson ball. You are a lovely girl, full of life and fight. You remind me of my old friend Lexi, who I'm sure Stefan has told you about. I know you'll take care of him, and be his steadfast friend. Stay true to yourself Caroline; you are a rare jewel in this world of darkness._

_Hoping one day we will get to know each other,_

_Alissan_

_P.S. I know you don't like what he's done, but you are good for Niklaus, even if you're not together. You make him want to be better, but be careful, he doesn't take betrayal well._

Caroline was confused. Alissan was Stefan's best friend and also a friend of Klaus's?

This was too much for one night. She seemed sweet, though. And she liked that Alissan agreed with Stefan's assessment that she was like Lexi. It made her feel like she was doing right by her broody friend.

* * *

_Elena,_

_I don't know you. And frankly, until you get over whatever confusion you have about your feelings for the brothers, I don't want to. (Seriously, though. What possible confusion could you have? Stefan is the better person, brother and boyfriend. I don't even want to think of the travesty that Damon would be, and has been, as a boyfriend. I still curse him to an eternal hell for what he did to Lexi, and that was _before_ he killed her.) Anyway, I will be back from time to time to check up on my brother. So I give you this warning: if you break my brother's heart, I will return and rip yours from your chest, no matter how anyone objects. Got it? Good._

_Try to stay human,_

_Alissan_

Elena didn't quite know what to think.

Alissan's note was a stark contrast to Elijah's. She got the feeling that she meant what she said about the whole ripping her heart from her chest.

Elena would just have to be extra careful.

* * *

_Niklaus & Rebekah,_

_My dearest siblings, I love you both. I do not regret having done what I needed to protect you. I know Elijah does, though, so that'll be a 'fun' discussion later. I'm leaving with him—no, stop grinning like that—_

Both of them were indeed grinning. They'd been waiting for this for a long time.

_—it's not even like that. He has agreed to assist me with some things I must take care of. And we need to find where Kol went off to anyhow. Anyway, stick together you two. You're family and it's high time you started acting like it. So yes, Niklaus, that means you need to stop with the daggers already. That shit is not ok. Stop it. Bekah, please consider not killing Elena because, well, my baby brother loves her, or you know, if that doesn't matter, you could be the better person and let that your grudge go. But it's up to you. I'll visit when I can._

_Family always and forever,_

_Alíssandra_

_P.S. Niklaus, if you try to kill Stefan, I'll come down there and beat the ever-loving shit out of you, ok? Love you._

Klaus cleared his throat. "Well then..."

"She sounds like she means it." Bekah was suppressing laughter.

* * *

**So that's Chapter Two. Hopefully you enjoyed it, if not, let me know what I could have done better. Feel free to review, I do enjoy those. Updates will be slowing down from now on as I have school work & actual work to compete with my writing time. Will update ASAP :) If you have any questions, let me know.  
**


End file.
